Damaged
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A blind Harry Potter is summoned to the Preventers at the end of his sixth year to discuss some things. One of those things is that his elder brothers are alive. Adopted from Shy-Hime.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** **I do not own Gundam Wing/Ac or Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/Ac, I do not make any money from writing these fics'.**

**WARNINGS: OOC! AU!HARRY POTTER VERSE! STRONG!HARRY**

**Pairings: Duo/Heero Quatre/Trowa Wufei/Harry**

**A/N: Big thanks to Shy-Hime for beta'ing!**

**Chapter 1**

Harry James Potter sighed and pushed his bangs down over his eyes. He ignored the laughs and jeers shot at him and simply slipped through the barrier, missing the objects being thrown at him. He shifted his black messenger bag on his shoulder and chewed his lower lip. The young wizard slipped a hand in his pocket, pulling out a letter. He moved his fingers over the words of the letter, before placing it back in his pocket.

'Why would _she_ of all people be contacting me like this…I thought that after she finished helping out with my training for the war that she would want nothing to do with me,' Harry thought as he continued walking the very familiar path. 'I guess I'll find out soon…at least I don't have to put up with my relatives for a bit longer…'

Pushing his thoughts aside Harry gracefully moved through the crowds of King's Cross Station, and exited the station all together. Using his well trained hearing from the war to let him know that he was now standing beside the road outside of the station where the taxi's always waited, he raised one of his hands and hailed a taxi and handed the man money and told him, "Preventer's Office, please."

The grizzly man nodded, "Sure thing, kid."

The taxi was soon at the building and Harry thanked the man before climbing out.

"Any time, kid," the man said before driving off.

Harry blinked and shrugged to himself at the taxi driver's manners before entering the building. He flashed his family ring at the receptionist and she herded him over to a passing agent.

Sternly she instructed the young agent, "Take Lord Potter-Black to Lady Une's office and then go back to your duty's."

The man nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Feeling the man's unsure gaze on him, Harry took pity and offered his arm, a small smile appearing on his face when a sigh of relief came to his ears. Feeling the man take his elbow and say, "This way, Lord Potter-Black," Harry allowed the man to lead him to the elevator and where the man pressed the number 14 button. When the elevator stopped, the young male grasped Harry's elbow once again and lead him over to Une's door. He knocked and when he got a reply stated formally, "I have Lord Potter-Black, Lady Une."

"Send him in, please, agent," Une answered from the other side of the door.

The agent opened the door and released his hold on the young lord, "Good day, Lord Potter-Black." Harry nodded in reply and entered the office.

Une smiled at the young teen and greeted, "Hello, Lord Potter-Black, please have a seat, there are a few things I wish to discuss with you."

"Harry, please, Lady Une, after everything we have been through I think you have earned the right," Harry stated softly as he took the proffered seat. He placed his hands in his lap after placing his bag next to his chair. He faced Une and inclined his head, "What do you wish to discuss, ma'am?"

Une cleared her throat and began, "The first order of business is dealing with the magical world. Has there been any progress with the plan?"

Harry closed his eyes, taking a minute to collect his thoughts before answering, "He is starting from the inside using his spy's, but the old man is interfering, whether knowingly or unknowingly has yet to be determined. With my influence, many are being swayed to our cause, and the Lovegood, Malfoy, and Zabini families are being great help. We are now trying to get Fudge out of office and place Shaklebolt as the new head, for the time being until we can come out, but that's slow going. Nothing else has changed."

Une nodded her head, humming thoughtfully to herself. She cleared her throat again and Harry gazed at her in amusement. She scowled at him, "Oh shut up, Harry. The next order of business that I have is a bit more personal."

The boy-who-lived's eyes narrowed, "Continue."

"You know of the Family Restoration Act, correct?" At Harry's nod she continued, "Well, we have found two matches to your DNA. You have two older brothers."

Harry jerked back as if slapped. In a raspy voice he questioned, "What? How is that possible? They were dead! How are they alive!?" Une gazed at him sadly. In a quiet voice Harry asked, "Who are they?"

Une winced, hoping the young lord would take this well. "They are two of my top agents, and with them come three others."

"Their names, Une, I want their bloody names, not their information!" Harry snapped irritably.

Une glared, "Manners, Mr. Potter-Black!" Harry did not back down, returning the glare. Une sighed, "Fine, their names are Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton."

The young wizard's glare vanished and he slumped down in his chair, laughing softly. He cradled his face in his hands and muttered, "I can't believe it." There was silence in the office, and Harry stayed in that -position with Une gazing at him calmly. Finally, the boy-who-lived broke it, "Do they know?"

"No," Une answered.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he shot to his feet. "What the ruddy hell do you mean 'no'? Do you even plan on telling them!?" he shouted, his magic appearing and circling him dangerously, causing wind to whip around the room. Harry's eyes were glowing unnervingly and his mouth was pursed in a tight line. "Depending on your answer, I may or may not maim you, _Lady_ Une," Harry growled.

Une closed her eyes, "Lord Potter-Black, I plan on telling them today. I did not intend for them to never find out." She was about to continue, but her phone began ringing shrilly. With a frustrated sigh she pressed a button and snapped, "What?"

Her secretary's sarcastic voice answered, "Sexual frustration, ma'am?" Once again, before she could reply her secretary continued, "Agents 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05, are here to see you."

Une scowled, "Send them in, Nott." When Theodore Nott replied in an affirmative she canceled the call and slammed her forehead on her desk. Feeling the amusement rolling off her current guest in waves she mumbled, "Shut up, Harry."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "But I didn't say anything, Lady Une."

A knock sounded on the door and still with her face pressed down on her desk she called, "Come in."

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei all walked in and Duo was the first to speak, "Is that a new mental exercise, Une-Baby?"

Une lifted her head, ignoring the red mark that was more than likely there, and motioned for her agents to sit. "Agents," she started. "I would like you to meet Lord Harry James Potter-Black." Harry nodded at them. "Harry I would like you meet my top agents." Une stood and grasped Harry's elbow leading him over to Duo. "This is Agent 02, Duo Maxwell of the 02 Colony." Harry held a hand out for the older male to take, who shook the hand excitedly. Une turned the teen towards Quatre. "This is Agent 04, Quatre Winner of the 04 Colony." The two rich men shook hands. She then turned him to Wufei, "This is Agent 05, Wufei Chang of the 05 Colony." Harry blinked and bowed receiving a startled bow in return. Une then turned him to face Heero and Trowa. "To you right is Agent 01, Heero Yuy of the 01 Colony, and to your left is Agent 03, Trowa Barton of 03 Colony." Harry nodded at them both, body stiffening.

Duo was once again the one to speak, "So, what did you need us for, Une-Baby?"

Une led Harry back to his chair before answering, "The FRA had gotten a match in DNA for two of you." She stood in front of the group, face serious and finished before any of her agents could interrupt her, "Heero and Trowa, meet your brother Harry."

"You have got to be shitting us," Duo summed up.

There was silence. Then the youngest in the room snorted. Everyone turned to him and he smiled, "Sorry, I don't mean anything by that." He shook his head, eyes closing, "However, Lady Une is telling the truth, Yuy and Barton are my elder brothers." When he lifted his head, he flicked his bangs to the side, revealing his eyes for the first time. They were a pale shade of green and the gaze was unfocused.

Harry James Potter-Black was blind.

The dark haired teen bowed, "I do not expect you take me in, as I am emancipated, nor do I expect you to contact me if you do not wish to." He was about to continue, but a growl stopped him.

Heero was growling and Trowa was frowning. Heero was the one that spoke for all of the pilots, "You are our little brother and therefore family, that means we stick together. End of story." While they did not know the young man, he was related to them by blood, and that was not changing anytime soon. Harry was there chance at having a form of _actual_ family, not that the rest of the pilots weren't family, Harry was just related by blood.

They were not going to let Harry slip from their grasps.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** **I do not own Gundam Wing/Ac or Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/Ac, I do not make any money from writing these fics'.**

**WARNINGS: OOC! AU!HARRY POTTER VERSE! STRONG!HARRY**

**Pairings: Duo/Heero Quatre/Trowa Wufei/Harry**

**A/N: Big thanks to Shy-Hime for beta'ing!**

**Chapter 2**

Harry hummed thoughtfully, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking on the balls of his feet. He grinned, "Alright." Harry continued to rock back and forth, gazing off into the distance. He chewed on his lip before he stopped rocking and asked, "May I touch your faces?"

Une sent a look at her agents to do as he had asked. Trowa stepped up first, guiding the small hands to his face. Every part of his face was traced and memorized. Harry hummed again and Trowa's deep and rough voice rumbled, "Trowa." Harry nodded, purring in response and gave a miniscule smile patting the pilot's cheek.

Heero was next and the process was repeated. "Heero," he murmured quietly. Harry gave a small purr as his brother's voice caressed his ears. Instead of patting Heero's cheeks like he had with Trowa, the wizard ghosted his fingers across the brunette's forehead.

Duo skipped forward, clutching Harry's hands and bringing them to his face, exclaiming, "Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I never lie!" Harry's smile widened slightly and a soft chuckle escaped the teen's mouth. Duo's face was memorized and the pilot's bangs were tugged teasingly. Duo said nothing about touching his hair as it was not his braid.

Quatre stepped forward with a serene smile, "Quatre, Lord Potter-Black." Harry's hands paused in their path of memorization and a slim finger tapped the blonde's nose.

"None, of that now, just call me Harry," Harry drawled out, smirking. Quatre smile widened and Harry's hands felt the uplifting of the aristocrat's lips. Harry chuckled and tapped the blonde's nose again, before Wufei took his fellow pilot's place. "You must be Wufei, than." Wufei replied in affirmative and allowed the small male to trace his face.

As Harry's thumb ran across the Chinese's lips, the wizard's eyes gained clarity and they widened, seeing Wufei's face. Harry hummed softly, purring out quietly for his and Wufei's ears only, "Mate." The slim wizard blinked and the image was gone. Harry's arms returned to his side and he sat back down in a chair. "I saw you," the dark haired male announced.

Trowa walked forward and placed a hand on Harry's cheek, "Little emerald, how can you have seen Chang when you are blind?"

At that sudden question fear found its way to the front of Harry's emotions, how could he explain that his magic had allowed him a quick glimpse of his mate thanks to him having a unnormally strong core. How would he explain to them that it was what he could only describe as a gift from magic…how could he let them know about magic without losing them in some form. Finally after a few minutes of thought Harry made up his mind, it was best to just tell the truth instead of making things worse with lies.

Harry placed his own hand on top of Trowa's, "What do you all know of magic?"

"Magic?"

"What the hell?"

"Are you insane?"

"So that's where I heard your name from!"

"What?" Everyone turned at Duo's exclamation. He blinked at them.

"What? I thought I told you guys about magic. Do you guys _never_ listen to me?"

Heero glared at him, "When did you tell us?"

Duo blinked, "Well, actually I probably told you guys the year before the Miramaya incident, granted you guys apparently weren't paying attention. Haven't you noticed that strange things happen around me? How else do you think I've never gotten caught when stealing?"

"I want proof," Wufei growled in semi-disbelief.

"I agree," Quatre stated softly. Trowa and Heero just nodded in agreement to Wufei's statement.

Harry took a deep breath and faced Une, "Lady Une, do I have your permission to tell them about magic?"

Une simply nodded as she replied, "Yes."

Harry took another deep breath and began, "Magic is very real, however, we have hidden ourselves from non-magical beings. You are born with magic, not given. Everyone but Lady Une has magic. Lady Une is what is known as a squib, a person who was born to a pure magical family, but has no magic themselves. There are five titles for people. Mudbloods, or muggleborns, people who are born with magic into a family with no prior magical history. Squibs, which I have stated already. Half-bloods, which are a witch or wizard born from a pureblood and a muggleborn. Then there's purebloods, they are a witch or wizard born to purely magical families. Heero, Trowa and I are half-bloods; mum was a muggleborn and dad was a pureblood. Magic has been on the Earth since the beginning of time, however no witch or wizard are on the colonies.

"Being on the colonies for wizard and witches, who know of their magic, is ill advised, even though it will not kill them it could do damage to their magical core. Space is pretty muted to magical beings, so their connection is muted and inaccessible. It is the reason no one is alerted to magical people in the colonies. Anyway, I was born July 31, 182AC; this is important because at the time the wizarding world was plagued by a dark wizard. There are two magics, light and dark; at least that is what people believe. Light can be used for horrible stuff, even the most innocent spells like the summoning spell or the Lumos spell can be used to badly harm someone, and example of this is the levitation spell."

Harry paused and waved his hand at a table, "Wingardium Leviosa." The table began to float before Harry cancelled the magic and it was on the floor again. "If you used that spell on a person you could drop the person from a height that would kill them. For dark, there is the death curse, Avada Kedavra, while it can be used to kill innocents, it can also kill people who are meant to die because of their crimes. However, most of the magical beings are prejudiced and refuse to see logical reasoning.

"Anyway, at the time no one knew the true dark lord, Albus Dumbledore. Albus was the so called leader of the light; where as Tom Riddle was hailed as the dark lord, for his so called ideals, which were not truly his. However, when I was born, Dumbledore saw me as a threat and decided to kill me. He came to our house and murdered our parents and turned to me. He cast the killing curse at me, but it rebounded, Dumbledore escaped before the curse could hit him.

"Dumbledore gave me to the Dursley's, our mum's sister's family. They despised me; they gave me difficult chores, and beat me. I slept in my cupboard under the stairs, and rarely ate. However, that all changed on my eleventh birthday. That was when I was told properly about magic. I had discovered magic earlier, but it had never actually been explained to me.

"I went through my school years normally until my fourth year. That year a tournament was held at my school and my name was somehow entered. In that deadly tournament I was attacked viciously by a mind controlled student. In the battle, I got caught in the eyes by a cutting curse, thanks to some special medicine I do not have any scars on my face, making me blind. I was so shocked that I fainted and wasn't found until the end of the final round. Ever since then I trained myself to be able to "see" without the use of my eyes. In my fifth year, my godfather was killed. And in my sixth year, I killed the killer of my godfather and many others that had done wrong to me, except however, Dumbledore. And at the end of sixth year I find out that my two brothers are alive."

Harry's half-history lesson half-explanation was met with silence before something he said clicked in Heero's mind. "Didn't you say that everyone in the room has magic, except Commander Une?"

Harry tilted his head, blind eyes seemingly staring into Heero's seeing eyes. "Yes, all of you, but Lady Une have magic."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
